Sakura's Life
by Sweet Little Angel Cake
Summary: Sakura Haruno is well know for her troublemaking in suna. after getting kicked out of many schools in the last years. Sakura her friends and family have one last chance if they screw up now they will sent to prision. Rated for language and stuff in side.
1. Meet the family

Sakura's Life

Sakura Haruno was a rebel she had no parnets and been kicked out of many schools and been in prison a few times.But this her final chance sakura her family and mates has been kicked out of all the schools in suna. Know they have there final chance in kohona high but when she meets pretty boy kiba and everything changes. Sakura is now as a bad girl alone with her family mates.

Ok her is what they look like

Name:Sakura Issabella Haruno

Hair colour:Blonde with black and pink highlights falls to waist

Eyes: Emeralde green

Age:14(Youngest out of the triplets)

Personality:Bad girl loves to get into trouble

Boby:Curve's in right places and very tall

Hobbies:Singing and dancing collects fans swords and is the real weapon misstress

Family:Bradon Drake Haruno(dead) Mary Issabell Haruno(dead) Sasori Danieal Haruno(Oldest Brother) Temari Roxanne Haruno(Only Sister) Kankuro Harry Haruno(twin brother to Temari)Gaara Blake Haruno(Oldest out of the triplets)Naruto Bradley Haruno (Second oldest out of the triplets)Seamus Dean Haruno(Was kicked out of the family for trying to kill the family) Bradley Mark Haruno(Son at the moment with a family member one year old)

Job:Agent for the F.B.I at the moment trying to catch seamus and weapon mistress for the F.B.I

School Grades:All F,D, or E's

Age:14

Birthday:7th July

Friends:Tyler and Andie Gates,Alex (Girl) and Thomas aka Tom West,Josh and Luke East, Daniael aka Dan Flame

Nickname:Blood Diamond

Boyfriend:Tyler Gates

Best Friend:Alex West

Last school:Suna's all singing and dancing school

New House:Flat in the bad side of town three rooms kitchen two bathrooms and living room

Pets:A black cat called Gip

Reason for being in Prison:Driving into cars of briges and her favirote banging in to trees

About her:She smokes drinks and gets her self into loads of trouble

Name:Gaara Blake Haruno

HAir colour:Blood red

Eyes:Jadey green

Age:14(Oldest of the triplets)

Pepsonailty:Bad boy very overpective of his girls mates and sisters

Body:Tall realy strong

Hobbies:Games and cars

Family:Bradon Drake Haruno(Dead) Mary Issabella Haruno(Dead) Sasori Danieal Haruno(Oldest Brother) Temari Roxanne Haruno (Oldest Sister) Kankuro Harry Haruno(twin brother to temari)Naurto Bradley Haruno(Seconde oldest out of the triplets) Sakura Issabella Haruno(Youngest out of the triplets) Seamus Dean Haruno(kicked out of the family for trying to kill the family) Bradley Mark Haruno(Nephew)

Job:F.B.I interviewing supects on the look out for seamus

School Grades:D's E's

Age:14

Birthday:7th July

Friends:Tyler and Andie Gates,Alex (Girl) and Thomas aka Tom West,Josh and Luke East, Daniael aka Dan Flame

Nickname:Sand boy

Girlfriend:Non

Best friend:Tyler Gates

Last school:Suna's all singing and dancing school

New House:Flat in the bad side of town three rooms kitchen two bathrooms and living room

Pets:A black cat called gip

Reasons for being in prison:Beating people up

About him:Smoke drugs drink gets in trouble

Naruto Bradley Haruno

Hair colour:Blonde

Eyes:Blue

Age:14(Middle triplet)

Personailty:Bad boy very very overpective of his girlfriend and younger sister

Body:REaly tall

Hobbies:Ramen and Cars

Family:Bradon Drake Haruno(Dead) Mary Issabella Haruno(Dead) Sasori Danieal Haruno(Oldest Brother) Temari Roxanne Haruno (Oldest Sister) Kankuro Harry Haruno(twin brother to temari)Gaara Blake Haruno(Older triplet)Sakura

Issabella Haruno(Youngest out of the triplets) Seamus Dean Haruno(kicked out of the family for trying to kill the family) Bradley Mark Haruno(Nephew)

Job:Works with Sakura

School Grades:F's

Birthday:7th July

Friends:Tyler and Andie Gates,Alex (Girl) and Thomas aka Tom West,Josh and Luke East, Daniael aka Dan Flame

Nickname:Wolf Boy

Girlfriend:Alex West

Bestfriend:Tom West

Last school:Suna's all singing and dancing school

New House:Flat in the bad side of town three rooms kitchen two bathrooms and living room

Pets:A black cat called gip

Reasons for being in prision:Eating so much ramen an not paying for it

About him:Like Gaara

Temari Roxanne Haruno

Hair colour:Blonde always in pig tails

Eyes:Blue

Age:15(Oldest twin)

Personailty:Bad girl and loves to be on the run from other gang members

Body:Realy tall and curves

Hobbies:Collects fans

Family:Bradon Drake Haruno(Dead) Mary Issabella Haruno(Dead) Sasori Danieal Haruno(Oldest Brother) Kankuro Harry Haruno (twin brother)Gaara Blake Haruno(Older triplet)Naruto Bradley Haruno(Middle triplet)Sakura Issabella Haruno(Youngest out of the triplets) Seamus Dean Haruno(kicked out of the family for trying to kill the family) Bradley Mark Haruno(Nephew)

Job:Works undercover as a bar maid for the F.B.I

School Grades:C's and D's

Birthday:Febuary 22nd

Friends:Tyler and Andie Gates,Alex (Girl) and Thomas aka Tom West,Josh and Luke East, Daniael aka Dan Flame

Nickname:Fan

Boyfriend:Non

Best friend:Andie gates

Last school:Suna's all singing and dancing school

New House:Flat in the bad side of town three rooms kitchen two bathrooms and living room

Pets:A black cat called gip

Reasons for being in Prison:Beating people up to an inch of there death

About her:drinks a lot

Name:Kankuro Harry Haruno

Hair colour:Red hair

Eyes:Greenish/Blue

Age:15(Youngest twin)

Personailty:Bad boy fouls in his older brothers foot steps

Body:Muscles

Hobbies:Makes puppets

Family:Bradon Drake Haruno(Dead) Mary Issabella Haruno(Dead) Sasori Danieal Haruno(Oldest Brother) Temari Roxanne Haruno(Twin sister)Gaara Blake Haruno(Older triplet)Naruto Bradley Haruno(Middle triplet)Sakura Issabella Haruno(Youngest out of the triplets) Seamus Dean Haruno(kicked out of the family for trying to kill the family) Bradley Mark Haruno(Nephew)

Job:Paper work F.B.I

School Grades:C's and D's

Birthday:Febuary 22nd

Friends:Tyler and Andie Gates,Alex (Girl) and Thomas aka Tom West,Josh and Luke East, Daniael aka Dan Flame

Nickname:Puppet Boy

Girfriend:Non

Bestfirend:Josh East

Last school:Suna's all singing and dancing school

New House:Flat in the bad side of town three rooms kitchen two bathrooms and living room

Pets:A black cat called gip

Reasons for being in Prison:Scarying people with puppets

About him:Troubler maker at heart

Name:Sasori Danieal Haruno

Hair:Spikey Messy Red

Eyes:Jade green

Age:16

Personailty:Pain in the arse what everyone exepect his friends, brothers and sisters say and very overprotective of his family

Body:Tall muscels

Hobbies:Makes puppets

Family:Bradon Drake Haruno(Dead) Mary Issabella Haruno(Dead)Temari Roxanne Haruno(Twin oldet) Kankouro Harry Haruno(Twin youngest) Gaara Blake Haruno(Older triplet)Naruto Bradley Haruno(Middle triplet)Sakura Issabella Haruno(Youngest out of the triplets) Seamus Dean Haruno(kicked out of the family for trying to kill the family) Bradley Mark Haruno(Nephew)

Job:Akatsuki member they all work for the F.B.I as well

School Grades:F's E's and B

Friends:Tyler and Andie Gates,Alex (Girl) and Thomas aka Tom West,Josh and Luke East, Daniael aka Dan Flame, Itachi, Deidara

Hidan, Zetus, Kisema, Tobi, Kohan and Pein(All of his friends and family members work for the F.B.I and are part of the Akatsuki)

Nickname:Puppet Master

Girfriend:Non

Best Friend: Dan Flame

Last school:Suna's all singing and dancing school

New House:Flat in the bad side of town three rooms kitchen two bathrooms and living room

Pets:A black cat called gip

Reasons for being in Prison:Scarying people with puppets

About him:Troubler maker at heart


	2. Meet the Gang

Sakura's Life

Sakura Haruno was a rebel she had no parnets and been kicked out of many schools and been in prison a few times.But this her final chance sakura her family and mates has been kicked out of all the schools in suna. Know they have there final chance in kohona high but when she meets pretty boy kiba and everything changes. Sakura is now as a bad girl alone with her family mates.

Her friends.

Name:Tyler Andrew Gates

Hair:Midnight Black spikey

Eyes:Sea Blue

Personailty:Hates it when people theraten him or his mates

Body:Tall muscels

Hobbies:Poker

Family:Andie Gates(Younger sister) Bradley Mark Haruno(Son)

Job:Works with Sakura and Naruto for the F.B.I

School Grade's:F's

Friends:Gaara Haruno, Kankuro Haruno, Naruto Haruno, Temari Haruno, Sasori Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Alex (Girl) and Thomas aka Tom West,Josh and Luke East, Daniael aka Dan Flame

Age:14

Nickname:Champion

Girlfriend: Sakura Haruno

Best Friend:Gaara Haruno

Last School:Suna all singing and dancing school

New House:Next door to the Harunos

Pets: Choclate brown labrodaur named cookie

Reasons for being in prision:Driving way over the speed limit

About him:Smoke drinks trouble maker

Name:Andie Maria Gates

Hair:Straight Honey brown falls at the shoulders

Eyes:Sea Blue

Personailty:Doesn't give a care about life

Body:Tall

Hobbies:Shopping

Family:Tyler Gates(Older Brother) Bradley Mark Haruno(Nephew)

Job:Works undercover as a taxi driver for the f.b.i

School Grades:E's

Friends:Gaara Haruno, Kankuro Haruno, Naruto Haruno, Temari Haruno, Sasori Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Alex (Girl) and Thomas aka Tom West,Josh and Luke East, Daniael aka Dan Flame

Age:14

Nickname:Honey

Boyfriend:Non

Best Friend:Temari Haruno

Last School:Suna all singing and dancing school

New House:Next door to the Harunos

Pets: Choclate brown labrodaur named cookie

Reasons for being in prision:Shop lifting

About Her:Drinks and gets into a lot of trouble

Name:Alex Elizabeth West

Hair:Straight Jet Black Blue Highlights falls to waist

Eyes:Honey Brown

Personailty:Fun loveing girl

Body:Tall curves

Hobbies:Animals

Family:Tom West(brother)

Job:Works with sakura naruto and tyler for the f.b.i

Friends:Gaara Haruno, Kankuro Haruno, Naruto Haruno, Temari Haruno, Sasori Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Andie Gates, Tyler Gates, Josh and Luke East, Daniael aka Dan Flame

Age:14

Nickname:Strawberry

Boyfriend:Naruto Haruno

Best Friend:Sakura Haruno

New House:Next door to the Harunos

Pets: Choclate brown labrodaur named cookie

Reasons for being in prision:Holding a ilgeal weapon

About her:She smokes drinks and gets her self into loads of trouble

NAme:Thomas(Tom) Jack West

Hair:Spikey Midnight black hair

Eyes:Honey Brown

Personailty:Not to be messed with

Body:Tall Muscels

Hobbies:Cars

Family:Alex West (Sister)

Friends:Gaara Haruno, Kankuro Haruno, Naruto Haruno, Temari Haruno, Sasori Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Andie Gates, Tyler Gates, Josh and Luke East, Daniael aka Dan Flame

Age:14

Nickname:Death

Girlfriend:Non

Best Friend:Naruto Haruno

New House:Next door to the Harunos

Pets: Choclate brown labrodaur named cookie

Reasons for being in prision:Car stealing

About him:Trouble maker

Name:Josh Peter East

Hair:Spikey Brown hair

Eyes:Hazel nut Brown

Personailty:Watch out for his punch

Body:Mid Height Muscels

Hobbies:Bulying

Family:Luke East(Brother)

Friends:Gaara Haruno, Kankuro Haruno, Naruto Haruno, Temari Haruno, Sasori Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Andie Gates, Tyler Gates, Tom West, Alex West, Daniael aka Dan Flame

Nickname:Padfoot

Girlfriend:Non

Best Friend:Kankouro Haruno

New House:Next door to the Harunos

Pets: Choclate brown labrodaur named cookie

Reasons for being in prision:Threating people

Name:Luke Edward East

Hair:Spikey Brown hair

Eyes:Hazel nut Brown

Personailty:Nerd

Body:Mid Height Muscels

Hobbies:Hacking

Family:Josh East(Brother)

Friends:Gaara Haruno, Kankuro Haruno, Naruto Haruno, Temari Haruno, Sasori Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Andie Gates, Tyler Gates, Tom West, Alex West, Daniael aka Dan Flame

Nickname:Tec

Girlfriend:Non

Best Friend:Non

New House:Next door to the Harunos

Pets: Choclate brown labrodaur named cookie

Reasons for being in prision:Hacking into a main frames on computers

Name:Danieal (Dan) Axel Flame

Hair:Spikey Fire red

Eyes:Cold Green

Personality:Loves Fire

Body:Tall Muscels

Hobbies:Torching things

Family:None but his friends are like family to him

Friends:Gaara Haruno, Kankuro Haruno, Naruto Haruno, Temari Haruno, Sasori Haruno, Sakura Haruno, Andie Gates, Tyler Gates, Tom West, Alex West,Luke Josh East

Nickname:Flame Dude

Girlfriend:Non

Best Friend: Sasori Haruno

New House:Next door to the Harunos

Pets: Choclate brown labrodaur named cookie

Reasons for being in prision:Torching a House

One thing I do not own naruto I wish I did


	3. Enter the trouble makers

Sakura's Life

Sakura Haruno was a rebel she had no parnets and been kicked out of many schools and been in prison a few times.But this her final chance sakura her family and mates has been kicked out of all the schools in suna. Know they have there final chance in kohona high but when she meets pretty boy kiba and everything changes. Sakura is now as a bad girl alone with her family mates.

Sakura pov

Beep beep be bang

:_**What the hell:**_Sakura thought I rubbed my eyes and rember:_**OOO yeah new school:**_

"Nartuo you broke the alarm clock"Temari shouted through the door.Me and the boys had to share a king sized bed the twins had the other one and sasori had the smallest room.I woke up and saw gaara was getting dressed with soaking wet hair and Naruto was fast asleep on the floor.

"Morning lil sis"Gaara said putting his shirt on the next thing he new he had a pillow thrown at him and I went back to sleep

"hay what was that for"He yelled and then he noticed the pillow next to my head was gone.Jumps on the bed and starts hitting me with the pillow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GAARA STOP IT SASORI GAARA TRYING TO KILL ME"I scremed then the other came running in.

"Gaara get of your sister"Temari yelled.Gaara climb of the bed and I got up.

"Do we have to go to school"Naruto whined.

"Unforchently yes"I said pulling on my black skirt.

"But why"Kankuro said.

"Well if we don't we all will be put in jail"I said pulling on my v-neck white shirt.

"Nartuo are you dressed"Gaara yelled at are bathroom door. Naruto came out dressed in a pair of baggy blue pants, a blue shirt and white trainers.I pulled on my white leather knee length boots.

"Guys breakfast hows cooking"Temari asked.

"SAKURA"The boys yelled.

"alright just let finish getting ready"I brushed my hair and put my make up on and I walked into the kitchen. As normal the others how lived next door was round the boys where playing poker and the girls where in the living room looking at stuff I

don't care about Alex was in the kitchen leaning on Naruto they have been going out for two years now.I smiled and walk over to the oven I past Tyler he slap my arse I turned around and gave him a full on kiss.

"You two not at the table"I heard sasori say.

I cooked Breakfast we all sat down and started eating then a subject came up that I didn't want to hear about.

"Sakura I heard you and my bro were at it last week"Andie said smirking. Everybody stopped eating and looked at me.As normal I smiled sweetly and nodded they all smiled.

"We have to get to school"Dan said we walked out of the apartment in to the car park there three cars that were roofless three front seaters. There were five to a car a sasori,temari,kankuro,andie and dan went to a car.Sasori drove Kankuro

and Dan sat in the pastenger seats and andie and temari sat on the head boads of the car.Me, Alex, Tyler,Naruto and Gaara went to the other car me and Alex sat on the head boad Gaara driving and the boys in the other seats and tom, josh and luke

the other car. I pulled out a pack of ciragerttes and handed them out.

"So what think this school going to be like"I said lighting my fag.

"Hope it's better than the last one"Alex taking a breath in on the fag we looked around and noticed we were at the school.

"Come on guy new school"Kankuro shouted from the other car.

We all walked up to the main office"Eeerrrrmmmmmm pradon me but we are new here and"I didn't get finish my sentence when some one tackled me to the floor. I looked up to see a handsome boy with brown hair and eyes on top of me.He got of me and smiled.

"I am sorry didn't see you"He helped me up and smirked at what I was wearing.

"Don't worry it's not every day I get tackled by a hot arse boy"I smiled back.

We walked to the office she looked at use"Well you lot must be the tranfer students the princable will see you" we walked to the office.Me being the brave one nocked on the door.We heard"Come in".

We walked in the office a blonde hair woman looked up"Argh you must be the students sit"there was only four chairs.The boys

Being gentle men let the girls have the chairs."Now I am princaple Tsunade"Holding out her hand.

I shoke "it is a pleasure to meet you I am Sakura this is Temari Alex Andie Luke Josh Tom Dan Naruto Sasori Gaara and Tyler"I pointed at them when I spoke they all waved.

"Now I have read your records and they are quiet bad exepect for the lessons drama sprot music and art that is why"She asked.

"Well you see me and the others are trouble makers and they are the only lessons that we like but me and the girls we love to sing and dance and to be onest all the other lessons are absoultley boring"I said.

"Well Sakura I don't think you want to be like that in your lessons because some of these teachers you will remeber."She said leaning in and smirking at use.

"Is that good or bad"Tyler asked.

"Bad every bad"She said we all looked at each other"Well any way you will want to behave yourselfs here my dear niece"she

said looking at me(Oh yeah forget to meson that tsunade is there dads sister and there aunt well the haruno)

"Why is that aunt"I looked at her dead in the eye.

"Because you don't want to be put in prison now do you"retorted.

I leaned back in the chair and repiled"I don't care realy"I smiled sweetly at her.

"Well here are your schedules"Handing them out.

Sakura Haruno

Grade:9th

1st Peroid:Homeroom

Room:309 third floor

Teacher:Kasashi

2nd Peroid:Dance(Private)

Room:Dance studeo 1 Dance Block West side of buliding

Teacher:Tsunade

3rd Peroid:History

Room:267 second floor

Teacher:Asuma

4th Peroid:Math

Room:399 thrid floor

teacher:shinzune

lunch

5th Period:Science

Room:138 first floor

Teacher:Orochimaru

6th Peroide:Art

Room:98

Teacher:Kurneia

7th Periode:English

Room:187 first floor

Teacher:Guy

Gaara Haruno

Grade:9th

1st Periode:Homeroom

Room:309 Third floor

Teacher:Kasashi

2nd Periode:Gym

Room:Gym A Outside

Teacher:Hoobs

3rd Periode:History

Teacher:Asuma

Room:267 Seconde floor

4th Periode:Math

Teacher:Shinzune

Room:399 third floor

Lunch

5th Peroide:Science

Teacher:Kabuto

Room:198 First floor

6th Peridoe:Art

Teacher:Jiraya

Room:87 Main floor

7th Peridoe:English

Techer:Guy

Room:400 fourth floor

Naruto Haruno

Grade:9th

1st Periode: Home Room

Teacher: Kasashi

Room: 309 third floor

2nd Periode: Gym

Teacher: Hoobs

Room:Gym A outside

3rd Periode: History

Teacher: Asuma

Room:267 Seconde floor

4th Periode:Maths

Teacher:Anko

Room:398 thrid floor

Lunch

5th Periode: Science

Teacher: Kabuto

Room: 198 first floor

6th Periode:Art

Teacher: Jiraya

Room: 87 Main Floor

7th Periode:English

Teacher:Guy

Room: 400 fourth floor

Tyler Gates

Grade:9th

1th Periode:Home Room

Teaher: Kasashi

Room: 309 third floor

2nd Periode: Gym

Teacher:Rodd

Room:Gym B outside

3rd Periode: History

Teacher:Asuma

Room: 267 seconde floor

4th Periode: Maths

Teacher:Shinzune

Room:399 3rd floor

Lunch

5th Period:Science

Room:138

Teacher:Orochimaru

6th Peroide:Art

Room:98

Teacher:Kurneia

7th Periode:English

Room:187 first floor

Teacher:Guy

Andie Gates

Grade:9th

1st Periode:Homeroom

Teacher:Kasashi

Room:309

2nd Periode:Gym

Teacher:Hoobs

Room:Gym A outside

3rd Periode:History

Teacher:Asuma

Room:267 seconde floor

4th Periode:Maths

Teacher:Anko

Room:398 third floor

Lunch

5th Periode:Science

Teacher:Kabuto

Room:198 first floor

6th Periode:Art

Teacher:Jiraya

Room:87 Main Floor

7th Periode:English

Teacher:Guy

Room:400 fourth floor

Alex West

Grade:9th

1st Periode:Homeroom

Room:309 third floor

Teacher:Kasashi

2nd Peroid:Dance(Private)

Room:Dance studeo 1 Dance Block West side of buliding

Teacher:Tsunade

3rd Peroid:History

Room:267 second floor

Teacher:Asuma

4th Peroid:Math

Room:399 thrid floor

teacher:shinzune

lunch

5th Period:Science

Room:138

Teacher:Orochimaru

6th Peroide:Art

Room:98

Teacher:Kurneia

7th Periode:English

Room:187 first floor

Teacher:Guy

Thomas West

Grade:9th

Teacher:Kasashi

2nd Peroid:Gym

Room:Gym B outside

Teacher:Rodd

3rd Peroid:History

Room:267 second floor

Teacher:Asuma

4th Peroid:Math

Room:399 thrid floor

teacher:shinzune

lunch

5th Period:Science

Room:138

Teacher:Orochimaru

6th Peroide:Art

Room:98 main floor

Teacher:Kurneia

7th Periode:English

Room:187 first floor

Teacher:Guy

Luke East

Grade:10th

1st Periode:Homeroom

Teacher:Shinzune

Room:399 Thrid floor

2nd:English

Teacher:Guy

Room:187 first floor

3rd Periode:Art

Teacher:Kurneia

Room:98 main floor

4th Periode: Science

Teacher: Kabuto

Room:198 first floor

Lunch

5th Peridoe:Gym

Teacher:Rodd

Room:Gym B outside

6th Periode:History

Teacher:Asuma

Room:267 seconde floor

7th Periode:Maths

Teacher:Shinzune

Room:399 third floor

Josh East

Grade:10th

1st Periode:Homeroom

Teacher:Shinzune

Room:399 thrid floor

2nd Period:English

Teacher:Guy

Room:187 first floor

3rd Periode:Art

Teacher:Kurneia

Room:98 Main floor

4th Periode:Science

Teacher: Kabuto

Room:198 first floor

Lunch

5th periode:Gym

Teacher: Rodd

Room: Gym B outside

6th Periode:History

Teacher:Asuma

Room:267 seconde floor

7th Periode:Maths

Teacher:Shinzune

Room:399 third floor

Temari Haruno

Grade:10th

1st Periode:Homeroom

Teacher:Shinzune

Room:399 thrid floor

2nd Period:English

Teacher:Guy

Room:187 first floor

3rd Periode:Art

Teacher:Kurneia

Room:98 Main floor

4th Periode:Science

Teacher: Kabuto

Room:198 first floor

Lunch

5th periode:Gym

Teacher: Rodd

Room: Gym B outside

6th Periode:History

Teacher:Asuma

Room:267 seconde floor

7th Periode:Maths

Teacher:Shinzune

Room:399 third floor

Kankuro Haruno

Grade:10th

1st Periode:Homeroom

Teacher:Shinzune

Room:399 thrid floor

2nd Period:English

Teacher:Guy

Room:187 first floor

3rd Periode:Art

Teacher:Kurneia

Room:98 Main floor

4th Periode:Science

Teacher: Kabuto

Room:198 first floor

Lunch

5th periode:Gym

Teacher: Rodd

Room: Gym B outside

6th Periode:History

Teacher:Asuma

Room:267 seconde floor

7th Periode:Maths

Teacher:Shinzune

Room:399 third floor

Sasori Haruno

Grade:11th

1st Periode:Homeroom

Teacher:Kurneia

Room:98 Main floor

2nd Periode:History

Teacher:Asuma

Room:267 seconde floor

3rd Periode:Gym

Teacher:Rodd

Room:Gym B outside

4th Periode:English

Teacher:Guy

Room:187 first floor

Lunch

5th Periode:Art

Teacher:Jiraya

Room:87 Main floor

6th Periode:Maths

Teacher:Shinzune

Room:399 third floor

7th Periode:Science

Teacher:kabuto

Room:198 first floor

Danieal Flame

Grade:11th

Teacher:Kurneia

Room:98 Main floor

2nd Periode:History

Teacher:Asuma

Room:267 seconde floor

3rd Periode:Gym

Teacher:Rodd

Room:Gym B outside

4th Periode:English

Teacher:Guy

Room:187 first floor

Lunch

5th Periode:Art

Teacher:Jiraya

Room:87 Main floor

6th Periode:Maths

Teacher:Shinzune

Room:399 third floor

7th Periode:Science

Teacher:kabuto

Room:198 first floor

I looked at her"No way am I going to home room"Next thing I knew I was beening drag bye my ear to homeroom.

One thing do not own Naruto. Only the members of the gang.


End file.
